<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cats are a handful. (Draft) by TheBlueBadazz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27037492">Cats are a handful. (Draft)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlueBadazz/pseuds/TheBlueBadazz'>TheBlueBadazz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Breastfeeding, Cat/Human Hybrids, Come Shot, Condoms, Cunnilingus, Drug Use, Drug-Induced Sex, Drugged Sex, F/M, Hand Jobs, Large Cock, Leashes, Master/Pet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:20:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27037492</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlueBadazz/pseuds/TheBlueBadazz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A cat owner has been having troubles with her pet cat-boy as he's grown, and she looks towards as-seen-on-tv products in order to solve this conundrum, finding something that just might do the trick.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cats are a handful. (Draft)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~2:27 AM~</p><p>In the middle of the night, a woman was fast asleep on her small futon, her blond hair splayed around her in a mess and her grey underwear hugging her athletic figure nicely. As her snores carried throughout her two-room apartment,</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>